New Flock
by SoccerLoverHope-MaximumRide
Summary: Lilly must lead her group of six mutants: Marshall, Bella, Blane, Athen, Alyssa, and herself. They must go on a dangerous mission to defeat the Whitecoats and Erasers, triumph over The School, and more importantly protect her flock...and discover each mutant's mysterious pasts.
1. Chapter 1

_Lilly_

I sit as still as possible. My whole body aches. Every inch of me hurts. I try not to think about the experiments they tested on me today. I mean the Whitecoats. They have been hurting me all my life. I have never left this horrid building. My room for the past 12 years of my life has been this pale brown plastic dog cage. It is cramped and painful. I stare out of the cold metal bars of this cage. There's barely enough room for me to stretch my gorgeous tawny wings streaked with white. I hope I will soon be able to escape the dreaded School.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lilly_

After another day of The School's torturous experiments, a Whitecoat throws me roughly back into my cage and noisily locks the door shut behind me. They made me run all day around a maze. They hurt me when I wouldn't cooperate. My rib cage and lungs are searing with white hot pain. I hate this feeling. I crumple to the floor of my cage, wanting it to be over. The pain, the experiments, even life. Just when I begin to close my eyes, I hear a voice whispering softly in my head. _Get up, look to your left._

For some odd reason I can't explain, I obey this voice. I look to my left. A strange girl with tan skin, almond eyes, and long black hair looks at me. Somehow I know she is making me hear the voice. Then I see small white wings peak out from behind her back. _We have a plan, we're escaping tonight._ Boy, I hope this girl is right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lilly_

The girl explains that she overheard the Whitecoasts' plans to take her, five other kids like us, and me all out to experiment on us at the same time. We will be escorted by three Whitecoats and six Erasers. We will have to fight hard, but we can defeat them. Then we'll run to the nearby locked door from which we all entered this place. We'll figure out how to unlock it when we get there. The plan will be put into action tomorrow. I nod to the girl so she knows I have understood. For now, I curl up in a little ball on the floor of my cage and try to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly I wake up to the sound of my cage door rattling and squeaking as a Whitecoat tries to open it. A man's voice tells me to come out. I scamper up and out of my cage as quickly as I can. Three Whitecoats wait there for goes to free the other kids. First a tall looking boy with wavy light brown hair, blue eyes, and caramel wings speckled and highlighted with dark brown. Next they let out a boy with red hair and freckles sprinkled across his nose. He has big blood-red wings with black secondary feathers. Then they let out a taller girl with long pale blond hair and big blue eyes. She has gorgeous light brown wings and she's skinny as a twig. After that they let out a girl with dark brown hair and wings. Finally, they let out the girl who talked to me before. We begin to walk. We walk down a pristine white hall for a while. Then, as we turn a corner I see the door through which we will escape. The girl who talked to me before holds out two fingers behind her. Our signal. I turn to an Eraser. He is the biggest and looks strangely familiar. I deliver a roundhouse kick to his sturdy chest. He staggers back. He regains strength and tries to take a jab at my stomach. I block the attack, which infuriates him. He pulls out a pistol and aims it at my head, but I am too quick. Before he can fire I grab the gun. I slam it against his head five times. Afterward, he is knocked out cold. Blood trickles out of his mouth as he slides to the ground. I see now why he looked familiar, he is Ari, the worst Eraser of them all. I turn and help the boy who came out first from the cages with a Whitecoat who has a dagger. Once they're all taken down, we turn to the locked door. Now how to open it? 


	5. Chapter 5

_Lilly_

All six of us stand, staing at the door through which we will escape. It is our ticket to freedom, to fresh air, blue skies, and open spaces. Yet we have no idea how to get through. There are fifteen locks running up the side of the huge, solid metal door. Then, the red haired boy steps forward. "Can I take a try at unlocking it?", he asks quietly. We all nod slowly, thinking to ourselves that this boy is incapable of unlocking all fifteen padlocks. Then he says softly, "The Whitecoats' first mistake was letting me get my hands on a paperclip." We all watch as he pulls a small metal clip out of his back pocket. He manuevers it and twists it over and over again into different formations untill one of the forms fits a lock. Amazingly, only twenty minutes later the door is unlocked. It creaks and groans as we slowly push it open. It is heavy and I need help from the wavy haired boy to be able to move it. Once it is open, we all stare at the world outside of The School. After years of imprisonment, it is the most beautiful thing any of us have ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lilly_

We run out into the brisk, cool air. It feels so good on my skin, sore from the torture the Whitecoats put us through every day in The School. I take off in a running start, then unfurl my gorgeous caramel wings streaked with white. I coast and push my muscles off and on. I'm giggling hysterically as I fly. What I'm feeling is pure joy. After a while though, my muscles get sore and my stomach grumbles. I look around. The other six look like they're sharing this feeling. We need food and rest. I begin to let myself fall slowly to the ground when I see a small town. The others follow close behind. We touch down in a forest just outside of the town. We tuck our wings to our sides so that they are unnoticable. Then we walk toward the town. There are cars weaving along the roads. Some people walk too. Some oc them give us strange looks. I'm sure six strange children walking alone through the little town seems suspicious. I guess we look pretty banged up, because two elderly women come up to us and give us two hundred dollars. I try to refuse. They shake their heads and say, "It's okay, you kids need it more than we do." I'm pretty sure they thought we were homeless orphans. Actually... I guess we are.

We first go to a fast food restaraunt. We order lots of food that won't go bad so we can take it with us when we get back on the road. Then we walk across the street to a motel. It's not very nice, but I want to save money. I've become the unofficial leader of this little group. I buy two rooms, one for the two boys and one for the four girls. For a while, though, we just sit in the lobby. We talk and get to know each other. The boy with the wavy hair and carmel and brown wings is Marshall. He's goofy with a dopey smile, but really nice. He's also super smart. The boy with red hair and freckles is Blake. He loves to work with anything that explodes and is good with locks. He also wants to be an actor. The skinny girl with pale blond hair is Bella. She is super hyper, loves dessert, and wants (like Blake) to be the first ever winged actress. Then there's the girl with dark brown hair and wings. She is Athen and she loves to write stories, and as she discovers via the old fashioned computer in the lobby, YouTube. Finally there's Alyssa. She's a quiet girl most of the time, but when she wants to be... she is LOUD! She can also send messages via brain and read minds... which is cool. Finally, I explain that I am Lilly Sky, a last name I gave myself. I'm fast, both on the ground and in the sky. I love to draw, and I'm pretty intelligent. At about two o' clock in the morning we all sluggishly pull ourselves to our rooms and collapse on the beds, exhausted.


End file.
